Día especial
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sakamoto vuelve al Kaientai pero todo esta sospechosamente silencioso ¿Que sucederá? Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola *w* como sabréis hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakamoto así que no pude evitar hacerme una pequeña escapada y escribir una historia para el porque despues de hacernos reír tanto con sus locuras se lo gano (?) ^^ así que dicho esto os dejo leer~

Gintama no me pertenece o hubiera secuestrado a Sakamoto hace mucho y seguro que al gorila no le gustaría xD

* * *

 **Día especial**

Era un día normal para el moreno, Mutsu le grito y lo obligo a hacer su trabajo, lo cual ocurría todos los días e incluso ya parecía una especie de costumbre, lo único diferente fue que lo mandaron a entregar un paquete a el solo y si por el fuera hubiera aprovechado aquella oportunidad pero como Mutsu lo conocia tan bien lo amenazo previamente con su pistola diciéndole que si se le ocurría escapar a visitar algún bar no dudaría en matarlo por lo que al pobre chico solo le quedo volver directamente al Kaientai si no quería ser asesinado. Cuando volvió a la nave se sorprendió de lo silencioso que estaba todo pero no le presto mucha atención mas cuando atravesó los pasillos y no veía a nadie se empezó a preocupar, había visto las suficientes películas de terror como para saber como acabaría eso así que se apresuró para llegar a la sala de mandos para poder preguntarle a Mutsu que estaba pasando en el barco mas cuando entro en la habitación estaba a oscuras y el interruptor parecía no funcionar, cada vez se empezaba a preocupar mas, cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro y pego un grito como si de una chica asustada se tratara y en ese momento las luces se encendieron y pudo ver a toda la tripulación mirandolo con una sonrisa mientras que Mutsu seguía con una mano en su hombro pero lo miraba con mala cara, a veces podía llegar a comportarse como todo un loco.

\- Casi me dejas sorda por tu grito de chica adolescente - dijo Mutsu molesta por la reacción tan extrema del chico

\- No digas eso Mutsu - añadió el avergonzado por su grito y sabia que ella se burlaría de el por un largo tiempo además de que todos lo vieron

\- Bueno olvidare eso de momento así que celebremos - dijo ella cambiando de tema

\- ¿Celebrar el que? - pregunto Sakamoto sin comprender

La tripulación lo miro sorpendidos de la estupidez de su capitán aunque ya deberían estar acostumbrados.

\- ¿Acaso olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños? - pregunto la morena sin poder creerlo

Sakamoto bajo la mirada avergonzado y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, el podía ser un olvidadizo y un tonto a veces pero aun así era el querido capitán de la tripulación y todos lo querían por eso.

\- Es hora de comer tarta - dijo la abuela a la que todos tanto respetaban

El Kaientai que tan silencioso estaba hace unos minutos se convirtió en una gran fiesta donde había bebida por todos lados y una gran tarta donde Sakamoto pudo soplar las velas mientras que reía como siempre. Un par de horas mas tarde estaban todos borrachos y la mitad dormían en el suelo mientras que Mutsu se mantenía sobria por si debía hacerse cargo de la nave.

\- Mutsu falta mi regalo - pidió Sakamoto emocionado

\- ¿Acaso no te parece suficiente una fiesta sorpresa? - dijo la morena

\- Pero yo quiero que me des algo - añadió el chico mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado

\- Tienes dinero mas que suficiente así que si quieres algo cómpralo tu mismo - dijo Mutsu evitando el contacto visual o perdería

\- Lo único que quiero no puede ser comprado - explico Sakamoto en voz baja y muy serio mientras parecía deprimirse

Mutsu levanto una ceja, una cosa es que el tuviera cumpleaños e intentara ser mas amable de lo normal pero otra muy diferente era que intentara aprovecharse de ello.

\- Por favor te juro que no te molestara - pidió el chico probando su suerte

\- Pídeselo a Oryou - respondió Mutsu molesta

\- Pero yo quiero que seas tu - explico el

\- No thank you - dijo la chica sabiendo que odiaba esa respuesta

\- ¿Te crees graciosa con eso? No seas cruel - añadió Sakamoto un poco molesto por esa respuesta

Mutsu suspiro y decidió darle una oportunidad, siempre podía golpearlo si intentaba pasarse de listo.

\- Un minuto - sentenció Mutsu

Sakamoto sonrió como un niño en navidad y se acerco lentamente a la chica que empezaba a temer lo peor.

\- Gracias Mutsu, por todo - dijo el moreno feliz mientras la abrazaba durante un tiempo para despues soltarla sin intentar nada mas

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ella le daba la oportunidad de hacer algo y el chico solo la abrazaba? Desde luego el cerebro del chico no funcionaba del todo como debería.

\- Creo que acabo de recordar que si tengo un regalo para ti - añadió Mutsu sorprendiendo al chico

\- Pero si ya me diste lo que quería - dijo Sakamoto confundido

\- Es un regalo extra así que no te quejes - explico Mutsu algo avergonzada mientras se acercaba al chico y lo aprisionaba contra una pared al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntillas para llegar a su altura - Te gustara -

Sakamoto asintió por miedo de decir algo y estropear el ambiente y solo cerro los ojos cuando sintió los suaves labios de la chica chocar con los suyos mientras que el se tomo la confianza de acercarla tomándola por la cintura. El beso duro unos minutos y al separarse el moreno sonreía extremadamente feliz.

\- Este es el mejor cumpleaños - dijo Sakamoto de muy buen humor - ¿Así que porque no lo hacemos aun mejor y me das otro beso? -

\- De eso ni hablar, si quieres mas tendrás que esperar al año que viene - explico ella con las mejillas sonrojadas

La chica casi podía ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Sakamoto y le pareció adorable pero lo molestaría por un tiempo mas aunque no podía ni imaginarse que el moreno tenia pensado darle un regalo parecido para su cumpleaños.

 **FIN**

* * *

Eso fue todo ^^ espero que os gustara y si queréis dejar un comentario yo estaré encantada :)


End file.
